


虫洞

by barbiedollisundercontrol



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiedollisundercontrol/pseuds/barbiedollisundercontrol
Summary: 一个很甜的故事





	虫洞

虫洞

连续几天，BrianMay都在做同一个内容的梦，十九岁的RogerTaylor光着上半身坐在他的枕头旁边抽烟，梦里是一个阳光灿烂的日子，他已经很久没有历经过阳光灿烂的日子。Rog坐在光影的交界里，脊椎一节节敲在白皙的后背上，他侧过脸吐烟圈，皱着年轻又有生气的眉毛，还留毛糙的长发，他们离得那样近，Brian侧侧鼻子就能用嘴唇碰到Rog后腰的腰窝，可他又是那样远，神情却像一个模糊的影，疏离不定。

在梦里时而是十九岁的May留着滑稽的短发，时而手上戴着禁锢一样的婚戒，时而是垂垂老矣头发花白，皮肤爬满皱纹斑痕。在这个房间里他来回穿梭，时光轮回过于快速，好像急切地走过了一生，而Roger永远是十九岁时候的样子，带着薄荷混合型烟草的气味，垂着一对明亮的蓝眼睛，俯下身体与他热切地接吻，窗户外面是刺眼又荒芜的雪园，他们有爱有火炉，抚摸都带着燃烧的快活。

Brian醒过来的时候浑身都是汗，身体黏在床单上动弹不得，怆惶从虚无里来，气势汹汹压在他的胸口，他在干燥温暖的酒店房间里像块被炙烤的冰块，濒死的寒冷从脚底心向上蔓延，四下里静，Brian在床上缓了一会，才慢慢吞吞地爬起来，嗓子燥疼得厉害，他走到厨房去倒水才意识到外面下雪了，叶片巨大的雪花稀稀拉拉从灰雾迷蒙的天际落下，Brian喃喃骂了一句，他不喜欢慕尼黑的原因就是这里太他妈像伦敦了。

冬季长的仿佛没有尽头，永远吝啬于阳光，寒冷一旦降临就会像刻在骨头上的咒语，终日隐隐作痛。但是下雪天除外，Brian在对冬天的嫉妒憎恨里还能花一些同理心来喜欢下雪天，喜欢轻盈洁净，安静又容易消散的雪，每一片都是不一样的形状，积聚到一起又是那样苍茫的洁净。

BrianMay和RogerTaylor决定要成为Smile的那天，走出排练室的大门，伦敦也在下雪，铺天盖地纷纷扬扬，同他们若干年后舞台上绚烂而下的银屑礼花并无二致。只不过那个时候他站在Rog的身侧，能看见那些雪瓣落在Rog的睫毛上一下就消融为水珠，一些微妙的情愫就是从那个时候的那滴雪珠开始滋生。

Brian不喜欢改变，改变意味着失控，他一点也不擅长控制生活，他就像一个偏执的独裁者，不欢迎任何的节外生枝，只希望生活像他预计的那样，慢慢地按部就班地完成，他可以有足够的空间来思考每一件事选择最优解。当他身边的一切都迅速地离去时，Brian会用把自己锁在原地的方式来抵抗，他是一只把头埋进沙子的鸵鸟，除了逃避以外别无他法。

与Roger相遇是一个意外，而和Roger产生的情感纠葛又不能全算是节外生枝，让Brian丧气的一点是，在这里面，他自己始终是一个牵扯过度的罪魁祸首。

他被困在这个房间里许久，钥匙其实就在口袋里，在躺下的时候硌在大腿上生疼，他不想出去，就把自己锁在这里。对着空白的乐谱每天都写些无意义的demo，弹起来比听起来更像屎，写不出的时候就叫一瓶半干香槟，闷头灌下去再考虑下面的步骤，他有一个随身携带可以随时用于记录的录音机，喝醉了就开始对着这个小黑匣子嘟嘟囔囔。就在某一天，Brian突然意识到，就算要出去他也无处可去了，他们的录音室都他妈被占用了。

人生走到三分之一的地方突然举步维艰，他前三十年没有踩过的陷阱没有走过的弯路突然在一年内买一赠一般袭来，直到现在的田地，貌合神离的乐队就算住在一栋酒店大楼也每天打不了一个照面，新专辑的进度一拖再拖，四个人都清醒的时间聚少离多，直到John实在受不了录音室里无休止的争吵先斩后奏回了老家。隔壁的媒体新宠Punk乐队就明目张胆地接管了他们的录音室。

他们生产的垃圾和我窗台上死去的植物一起，都会被这一场大雪覆盖，多么公平啊。Brian这样想着，他在窗户前站了很久才意识到自己一直光着脚，直到脚趾头在瓷砖上冻的没有知觉他才回到沙发上，他突然萌生了一股强烈的倾诉欲，也不是想写诗朗诵出来那样肉麻，他只是想说说话，想和某个人就这样脚心贴着脚心，围拢着坐在一起说说话。

他想到了自己的妻子，在伦敦或者英国的某个地方，他们已经很长时间没有见面，BrianMay在刚结婚的时候写了一首歌，大意就是一种乌鸦嘴一样不详的预感，现在陪伴在他身边的所有都会离开，他拥有的东西，存在只是为了失去。他对着自己可亲可爱的小房间，突然对这个世界派生出一种不信任的陌生感，就好像他从来没有认识过现在他站着的地方，周遭的一切他都不熟悉，记忆发生错乱，就算是过去的事物也不值得信任，他突然忘了妻子的长相，但是他确信婚姻就是这样自欺欺人的东西。

Brian摸到电话，天色暗下来，他不知道几点钟也没有兴趣知道，在房间里总有种他的时间真的停下了的错觉，他不想破坏，就好像这样他还是自己的主人，一切都还没有失控，他还有机会。而就在他摸到电话的那一刻，Brian的大脑里就只有一个号码，等他反应过来，已经拨了出去。他毫无防备地就打通了RogerTaylor的电话，不过他马上感到有些失落，难道RogerTaylor是那种电话随时随地能够打通的人吗？他在祈祷希望不要有别的女人来接这个电话。三声嘟响后，令人意外的是，RogerTaylor的声音确确实实出现在了听筒里。

没有人率先说话，Rog不知道是谁在电线另一端呼吸，连续问了好几声。他好像在今天充满了耐心，Brian不知道他的Roger可以是脾气这么好的人。那把沙哑的烟嗓最后问了一句“Bri，是你吗？”

是我，是他妈的我。Brian的心剧烈地抽搐起来，他想起来最后他和Roger的争吵，就为了一首歌的版税，Roger扔了他一脸的乐谱划伤了他的眼睛，他不甘示弱，给了Roger那张俊脸一拳把他的鼻孔打出了血。没有人道歉，就为了傻逼版税，RogerTaylor从他的生活里彻彻底底消失了一个月，他们也一整个月没有操在一起。慕尼黑没什么地方可以有大乐子找，他只听说Rog混迹在红灯区几个知名的夜店，男的女的来者不拒，这种消息，令人厌倦。

Roger还在等，Brian听见他在那头点火的声音，他其实没什么事情想和Roger说，他连自己要对Roger什么细碎的话都忘了，他只是迫切地想见到Roger，他想看见不管是什么样的Roger，高兴到让他人看见也觉得幸福的Roger，对任何事都漠不关心的Roger，喝得醉醺醺胡胡叨叨的Roger，还是就是最普通的Roger，生气了就摔东西，高兴了一笑露出一排白亮的牙，直来直去像横冲直撞的小动物，这是他的Roger，又不是他的Roger，大部分的Roger属于Roger自己，只有深夜的Roger属于Brian，这是他们心照不宣的秘密。

“是我，是Brian，你有时间吗Roger，我想见你，和你谈谈。”要开口确实是一件非常艰难的事，Brian太害怕Roger会说不，他受不了这么长时间见不到他的Roger，他会发疯，会控制不住横冲直撞直接去找他。

“Bri，你好久没和我说话。原来我们还在一个乐队啊？”Roger的语调就像往常那样轻松，同时被Brian视作轻佻。

“如果你还在为之前那件事生气那我可以和你道歉，但我不会改变我的观点。”Brian觉得人有的时候就是非常喜欢犯贱，见不到Roger的时候他是那样想念那个傻逼，等到和RogerTaylor开始说上三句话他又会像被人刺到痛处一般浑身不舒服。

“不用了，我不想和你道歉，所以你也不要道歉。”他听到Roger那边布料摩擦的声音，他似乎是在非常迅速地穿衣服，过了一小会Brian听见他说，“听好了Bri，你就是是个混蛋，我现在来他妈的找你。不是因为你说了你想见我，而是我想见你，你明白吗？就算你不和我打电话支支吾吾半天说不清楚我也会来找你。”

在他挂掉电话后的半个小时Roger闯进来，Brian刚刚收拾完自己邋遢的胡须，他已经很久没打理过自己，久到看见镜子里的自己甚至感到了诡异的陌生和距离感，与他面对面站着的男人，一脸痴呆的疲惫，半张脸都是胡须，过于繁盛的卷发已经垂到了肩膀，他的两颊凹陷下去，肉体与精神上流浪在乞力马扎罗的饥民。Brian一贯对Roger毫不重视与他人的空间感的做法心存怨怼，但是Roger现在就是这样闯进来，就坐在沙发上，摘下墨镜露出一双布满血丝的眼睛和Brian对视。

“你好憔悴。你应该好好睡一觉。”Brian沉默了一下，Roger并不像他想的那样一切如常，他完全是强打着精神与Brian进行对话，他是一个极其注重形象的人，却穿着一股全是烟味酒味的衬衫，头发也像一团杂草一样久未被打理过。Brian居然得到了一些罪恶的宽慰，Roger并没有比自己看起来好点，他们都一样糟糕，两个饥民。

“你以为你自己就看起来不像屎了吗，你照过镜子吗？”Roger毫不留情地讥讽起Brian，他开始满房间的找酒，搜寻无果以后，他骂了几句就回到套房客厅里松软的沙发上，Roger把叼在嘴唇间手上的火却抖了又抖才最终点上。“你天天呆在这里做什么，继续准备博士论文好在我们完蛋以后无缝衔接吗？”

RogerTaylor有的时候真的可以很刻薄，特别是在Brian面前的时候他可以毫不掩饰，不用给自己留任何退路，这很残忍，但他一贯如此。BrianMay眯起眼睛，其实他已经生气了，Brian有个秘密，那就是在好好先生的外皮下，他不是一个真的脾气很好的人，只是他的修养不让他随时能够发泄情绪。这就是可悲虚伪的伦敦人，永远张不开口说自己想说的，就像脸上长着一张别人的嘴一样。他最终叹了口气，“我不想和你吵架。我想你来见我也不是为了吵架不是吗？我就想和你聊聊天，像我们过去一样，好朋友之间那种。”

“你想聊什么，你说吧。”Roger又揉了揉他的眉心，他的烟把房间里弄得乌烟瘴气，Brian无法透过烟雾看透他，Roger坐在烟雾的另一端，抱着双手一副负隅顽抗的姿势，他翘着腿，一脸倦容，火星在唇间的烟头上一明一灭地闪，阴晴不定，像是一种最咄咄逼人的挑衅。

Brian突然明白了他们最需要的东西是什么。他不想去思考，不想去解决问题，起码现在不想，这是一种保守主义者的将错就错。他只想把RogerTaylor压在这张大的要命的沙发上，扒掉他发臭的衣服，然后大开大合地操进去。不因为别的，就是因为他想操这个人，因为这个人欠操。

“比如，你什么时候可以穿件像样的衣服来见我呢？”Brian掰开Roger的手，把他身上这件旧衬衫利落地扒掉，这期间他听见了Roger发出了几声难耐的喘息声，因为他一直在装模作样地挣扎，Brian弄出了很大的动静，Roger喜欢被这样粗暴地对待，只是他自己不说，但是他喜欢，Brian知道。

Roger想要去啃Brian的嘴唇，但是Brian想把他压在沙发上。他的嘴就撞在了Brian的下巴上，但是没有关系，他很快开始啃咬Brian的下巴，那些被规整修饰过的胡茬给他的舌苔带来一阵酥麻。Brian把手伸进他的裤子里，他的屁股是湿的涂好了润滑剂，他早就已经准备好了。Brian用嘴唇去凑他的嘴，他们像十几岁的毛头小子一样急不可耐地接吻，像在嘴里交合一样舌尖纠缠唇齿相撞，Brian扯下了Roger的裤子，隔着内裤折磨Roger的性器，让它完全挺立又被内裤紧紧箍住，只有龟头渗出的前液把内裤洇染成深色。

“我想要疼，你不要想着做救世主。不要救我，让我疼吧。”Roger已经因为Brian毫不仁慈的动作呼吸混乱，他从喉咙里断断续续地挤出了几个成串的单词，听起来还带着哽咽，他的眼角已经开始湿润，这是Brian第一次粗暴地和他做爱，他们都在气头上，只能觉得兴奋和欲望一点就着。

“我从来没想当救世主。”事实上我是一团糟，我一点也没有比你好，我甚至没有办法他妈的救我自己，只有你可以，只有你可以救我。Brian不会把自己这样的想法说出口，他只会反复揉搓着Roger的龟头，他欣赏着一片凌乱即将达到高潮的Roger，双手被强制着按到头顶，短裤只被褪到小腿，性器可怜兮兮地流着水挺翘着，粉色里透着成熟的果实一样的深红。Brian很喜欢Roger的身体，匀称柔软，他的腿能够被打得很开，腰上的脂肪恰到好处的趁手，杏白的皮肤还像过去一样紧实弹滑，嫩的像个女人，很容易就留下吻痕。

没有多余的润滑和开拓，BrianMay直接操了进去，Roger的屁股还是很紧，他只进去一个头，Roger的大腿就开始抖了起来，Brian咬着他的耳朵后方的柔嫩皮肤让他放松，“操，你他吗以为我还是十九岁那会吗？”Roger还有力气骂骂咧咧，他熟悉Brian的身体，熟悉Brian喜欢的做爱方式，他们在床事上向来有臭味相投的惊人默契。

半个小时前他在坐在这里好好地对着BrianMay冷嘲热讽，现在就被他压在沙发上一动不能动地操，他感到Brian把他的老二整个抽出来用龟头在他的穴口磨了磨，又整根操进去操到底。他浑身的皮肤都被烧灼感覆盖，大腿抖地不像样子，更糟糕的是还能感觉到穴口里有液体随着他们的交合不断流出，弹吉他的男人双手修长有力，掌心粗糙骨节分明，这样的手逡巡过Roger的全身，把他身体里最原始的性欲唤醒，他的下半身在疼痛里获得的快感填补了皮肤被激起的欲望，Brian给的疼痛是一股奔腾而下的雪水，流经干涸的河床变为激荡柔媚的春潮。

他精疲力竭地射在Brian的耻毛上，五感终于又回到他的身体里，他的脸上冰冰凉的一片混着不知道什么液体，每次都被Brian弄得哭得满脸都是眼泪对于一个三十多的男人来说还是一件非常超过的事情。Brian在又操弄了几次以后射在他的身体里，在他退出来的时候Roger感到还带有Brian体温的精液顺着那个仍旧开合着的洞口流出来，这让他羞耻地蜷缩起身体，他勾着Brian的脖子狠狠地咬了一口，留下了一个带有紫色淤青的牙印。

雪突然变大了，他们的酒店就在伊萨尔河边上，打开窗户就能听到雪花落到河面上簌簌的声音，Roger又点了一根烟，唯一的热量来源是把他抱在怀里的Brian，他喜欢拥抱也喜欢亲吻，越多越好，他喜欢皮肤和另一个人贴在一起的感觉，好像四肢纠缠在一起就可以真的做到亲密无间。可是这些东西对于RogerTaylor来说并不说什么，他就像一个无度挥霍爱意的百万富翁，可以毫无愧疚地把自己的爱与温情随意施舍。

“我的梦里有一个虫洞，”Brian的头发堆在他的肩膀上，Brian安安静静的时候确实很像一只柔软温顺的小黑羊。“不断老去的我不断地回到过去，回到了你的身边，回到我们第一次做爱的那天，在你的房间。可是你一点也不认识我。你让我吻你，让我抚摸你，但是你并不知道我是谁。”

“你知道的Roger，我想要的不止是做爱。如果你只是想和一个人无休止地做爱，也许你不应该再找我了，因为我不想了。我发现梦里的我很害怕，你一点也不认识我，我想你要永远记住我，把我当作最特殊的那一个人。”

吉他手的声音很轻，他的悲伤在胸腔里滞涩拥堵着，他的骄傲甚至在这面前都不值得一提。他闭着眼亲吻着Roger开始变得有些冰凉的后颈，Roger的手臂上有不少他的掐痕，他相信他的后背上也全是Roger留下的抓痕，幸好他们现在相当于失业，不然又会被不知道藏在什么地方的狗仔小题大做一番。Roger没有发出声音，他觉得讲出一句话都很艰难，不是他不可以，只是他的脑子堵住了，他的大脑不能处理与BrianMay相关的任何信息，一旦遇到，就会死机。

“你不懂吗，我不是只想和你做爱。如果我只是想找人做爱，那我每天都可以换不同的人睡。你让我来见你，我就像个妓女一样就来了，是因为我想和你接吻想和你做爱。我是有女朋友的，我女朋友给我打电话说她到慕尼黑了想要见我，我和她说什么呢，我和她说你明天晚上去圣母教堂前的饭店，我们在那吃饭。我这样和女朋友见面。但是你他妈的，我是怎么对你。”

“我们就是太像了BrianMay，我们连爱一个人的方式都这么像。你难道不是最特殊的那一个吗？就算在你的梦里，我也在一直等你，就是因为是你一直穿过他妈的洞找十九岁的我做爱，就是因为你，如果不是因为你，我为什么要和老头做爱我疯了吗。你不管变成什么样，我都知道这个人就是他妈的BrianMay，你就是这么混蛋，烂人。”

三十岁的RogerTaylor剪掉了他引以为傲的长发，比二十岁的RogerTaylor更加棱角分明，所谓的责任感让他多数时候变得冷漠理智，以往通常这种角色都由Brian May来扮演。他有财富，有稳定的女友，有深爱的人，他对现状很满意，但所有人都告诉他他应该准备一颗戒指了，他要有一个属于自己的家庭，独立开其他的家庭，他要扮演更多的角色，一个丈夫，一个父亲。他没有告诉BrianMay的是他的口袋里已经有了一枚订婚戒指。他知道他没有任何逃避的借口，这是他应得的罪罚与枷锁。

BrianMay只是他的合作伙伴，他的性爱对象，他爱的人，这份爱他还没有打算说出口，起码现在还不打算。就算是这样的BrianMay也不应该成为他的借口。

RogerTaylor走的很仓促，从那天过后两个星期Brian都没有再听见他的消息，他给Roger打了很多电话，听德语的信箱留言提示听得想扯断电话线Roger都没有接。“请在嘟声后留言——”BrianMay发誓他这辈子唯一学会的德语就是请留言。

RogerTaylor的存在对于BrianMay来说就像身体多余的一部分一样存在了十几年，就像永远平静的六指、阑尾或者盲肠，风平浪静了几十年，分享的只有一些锦上添花的性爱和爱抚，他就这样不痛不痒地站在Brian身边，在演出的时候呆在鼓架后，他们甚至鲜有眼神交流。而现在，Rog的离开就像泛滥的炎症一样开始让Brian浑身作痛。

他终于决定要走出酒店房间，这很艰难，深冬的冷风夹杂着雪沫打在他的脸上的时候他甚至觉得，他已经长出了坚硬的隔绝一切感官的壳，就像一个缓慢爬行的远古动物，行尸走肉一般一步步在道路上挪动，繁忙的人群在他身边的灯红酒绿里来来往往，一切都无关痛痒，一切都是果壳里荒谬的宇宙，和他没有一丝一毫关系。

Freddie是最先见到Brian的人，黑发的主唱刚刚结束小样的录制，他在工作室的楼下和一群年轻的男人群聚着抽烟，时不时说些无聊却能让人群放肆大笑的玩笑话。他对Brian的出现充满了惊讶，他确实很想念他忠诚的伙伴他的吉他手，“Brian，你怎么这幅鬼样子？！”

这不怪Freddie，Brian确实像个幽灵一样阴郁地无声无息地从街道的一头飘荡过来，用Fred的话来讲就是活生生见了鬼，这个高大而被绝症一般的忧愁爬满全身的男子在Freddie好几声的亲切呼唤里终于从自己的世界里苏醒，“我想我应该做些什么。有什么我可以帮忙的吗？”

“我亲爱的，我想你把自己收拾好变成人的样子就是最大的帮忙了。”Freddie并不知道他亲爱的Brian正在经历什么，他不可否认他对按部就班的乐队生活产生了厌倦，这充实到过分的一切都让他感到厌倦，他的全部音乐细胞都在叫嚣渴求着新的冒险，可是他也不想伤害他的朋友。突然他意识到，在他拒绝Roger帮忙的要求后，Roger也和他没头没脑地大吵一架然后不知去向。“也许你在找Roger？”Freddie太讨厌充当和事佬的角色了。

“他在哪里，他走了，就像再也不回来一样走了。”BrainMay把他的手插在口袋里却根本感觉不到温暖，他的躯体就像手指一样僵硬，浑浑噩噩毫无知觉。那一头软软的纯黑的卷发还像黑羊毛一样蓬松卷曲在他的头顶，却是肉眼可见的无精打采。

“Roger给我打过电话，我让他给我来和声可是他拒绝了……我不知道他到底在干嘛，可是他听起来很糟糕，每次都在一片很嘈杂的声音里打过来，我不知道你们他妈的发生了什么我也不想管，但是我知道他在慕尼黑，就在工作室对面的酒店……”

Freddie讨厌每次只等他话说了一半对方就再也听不进去飞奔离开，他讪讪地又点上一只烟，也许你们未来会感谢我，或者更恨我，不过谁他妈的在意呢。

谁他妈的在意呢。Brian过去也是这么想的，Rog永远被一群容貌姣好的女人环绕着，一个有钱有名的摇滚明星，长相英俊可人，风趣幽默，每时每刻都带着一副亮瞎人眼的神秘墨镜，对待女人也是春风拂面，就算他第二天起来连你的名字也不知道，你还在指望什么呢？RogerTaylor从来都不是属于一个人的，他是所有人的RogerTaylor，冷酷无情的梦中情人杀人如麻，是破碎的梦境一般的爱欲情思。他从来就不属于BrianMay一个人。

但是他就是在意，他在意Rog的快乐悲伤，在意他的不辞而别，在意他像洪水泛滥成灾的浅薄爱意，在意他无谓的施舍一般的亲吻，他想要的是Roger属于他，只为他流泪，蓝色眼球只能装下他一个人，只为他像被操烂的雄孔雀一样再也无法张开尾巴只能躺在床上失神射精。

鬼知道Brian花了多少功夫找到了RogerTaylor所在的房间，他不认识的年轻男人打开了那间高级套房的门，那扇门就像潘多拉魔盒的盖子一样被毫无征兆地打开，难以言喻的混沌气味扑面而来，烟，酒，大麻，性交，无意义的低吟，恶俗下流的音乐，Brian续集了许久的怒火在这一刻终于攀上峰值，愤怒的力量排山倒海，他丢掉所有自矜含蓄，对每一个衣不覆体的男男女女怒吼。

就在房间的中央，在一片靡靡之音的爵士女声里，Roger倒在他的天鹅绒地毯上，他眯着眼对Brian笑，连起身的力气都没有，却还不忘傻乎乎地和离开的姑娘们调情，酒精或者什么令人作呕的新型药物让病态的酡红攀附上他线条凌厉、圆润到完美的颧骨，他含含糊糊口齿不清地对着Brian喊“我最好的朋友，BrianMay……”然后像陷入梦境一般呓语着，重复着这简单的音节，Brian，Bri，Bri……就像在用声带和BrianMay这个名字进行性交。

Roger变成了一片荒原上燃起的火，他来得仓促无端而声势浩大，所有的饥饿干渴都从身体的最深处被唤醒，每一寸皮肤都涌起愈演愈烈的痒，他在地毯上反复磨蹭扭动着，像一条正在蜕皮的蛇那样大汗淋漓地痛苦弯曲着，所有的神经末梢都在狂欢，电流传遍他赤裸的身体激起一阵阵火花。他倒退成对这个世界不知所措的婴孩，除了哭嚎失去了所有的武器，他是那样空泛纯白的赤裸着，毫无防备地张开手臂，妄图拥抱一切的爱。

“我最好的朋友，我的爱人。”他用轻到只有自己自己能听到的声音呢喃着，“我的爱人，BrianMay”

他当然听见了，Brian当然听到了。他们离得那样近，Brian就跪倒在Roger的身体上，他们贴的是那样近，Brian俯下身，他的眼泪就全部涌进Rog的颈窝里，它们是那样湿滑滚烫，像胶水一样让他们两连的皮肤粘在一起无法分开，直到长出血肉模糊的疤痕。吉他手和鼓手的胸膛贴在一起，好像正在分享同一颗心脏那样亲密无间，Rog举起手懵懵懂懂地抚摸着Brian抽搐着的背脊，不知道是谁在哄骗谁。

Rog的肩膀被Brian狠狠掐住，那有力的修长的手指好像要掐进掐进他的皮肉，他无法抗拒，这种时候没有人能说清，恨与爱变成循环往复只有一面的莫比乌斯环，他对BrianMay恨之入骨，他对BrianMay爱也像恨一样不可救药。他的眼前一片模糊，光从四面八方涌向他的眼球让他眼眶生疼，他的眼里只有一个悲伤的苍白的Brian，重重叠叠地趴在他的身上，像一个幼稚的孩子一样抽泣。三十五岁的BrianMay，光芒万丈的摇滚巨星，像孩子一样无助地丝毫不要体面地抽泣着。

“你看看你，躺在地上，又脏又下流，你永远是这样，你心里只有你自己，你只是爱的你自己，我在这里我摸着你的心，我就想把你杀掉把你做成标本放在床头上，让你的眼里永远只有我一个人。我想抠出你的心看看它是不是在跳，是不是热的，是不是也会流血也会疼，你不可以这样毫无廉耻地玩弄我，你……你就不能骗我一次吗？就一次？”Brian的声音在抖，他的全部重量都压在Rog身上，让提醒体型较小的鼓手几乎要喘不过气。

“我爱你。”

Roger把手指插进Brian浓密的黑色卷发里，它们泡在汗液里柔软而潮湿，Bri头皮的热量灼烧着他的手心让他举步维艰，而此刻他是那样慈悲，那样温和，几乎是完全不属于RogerTaylor，所有的信任交付情欲博弈在他灵魂的最深处无依无靠地漂泊了十几年，在这几个简短的音节里，终于像找到了出口，不再囿于他水生火热的自我对抗。

他对Brian一遍一遍地诉说，我爱你。

RogerTaylor在笑，这和任何愉悦欣喜的情感无关，他像一个坏掉的机器一样不断报错那般笑着，是所谓的新型药物在作祟，在他成名以后就有源源不断所谓的熟人冒出来，他们和那些骨肉皮成群结伴，走到哪里都洒下一路白面。Roger不碰那些玩意，他不想老了的那一天看见年轻时候的自己永远是像一道车辙一样的瘾君子模样。那些熟人和他说这可以抚慰你给你带来新的灵感让你去往另一个世界，他想，放你妈的什么狗屁，去你妈的。然后他说那你给我些药片，他们看起来色彩斑斓。去他妈的吧，无所谓了。

在仍然做学生的时候玛丽学院那些他的狐朋狗友总是叫他Rainbow，因为他总是穿的花里胡哨，他就是喜欢色彩明艳的东西，花花绿绿的糖果像霓虹灯一样钻进喉咙，随着甜味在胃袋里一闪一烁，他就是喜欢这种感觉。他不会承认在第一眼看见Brian的时候时候因为他的彩虹色围巾才对他产生一些好感，Brian本人对Roger来说就像一幅古怪的线条怪异的黑白沙画，无聊乏味，古怪刁钻。

但是后来，他妈的后来他根本不想提。他和Brian就像磁铁的两极一样完全相反，他根本受不了BrianMay永远像一道有头有尾缜密严谨的公式一般按部就班尽善尽美的行为模式，Roger是完全感性且随性而为的人，Brian那样的人根本就和摇滚音乐人的刻板印象格格不入，而Roger完全百分百得符合着所谓“搞摇滚的浪子”，完全相反的两极，如果碰撞在一起也会有致命的，不可阐释的吸引力，有的时候那是性冲动，有的时候就是单纯的对亲昵关系的渴望，他想有那么几个瞬间他只是想和Brian一起做地球上快乐两条小狗，每天除了吃喝就是臭烘烘得滚在一起啃来啃去，管他是打架还是做爱。

他的肩胛骨像是要被Brian掐碎了，但是他除了没有道理地傻笑之外别的什么都做不了，他开始拉扯Brian的衬衫，对于他此刻裸露的身体来说，再柔软亲肤的布料都粗粝得像砂石，让他本就微微泛红的皮肤遭受一阵又一阵声势浩大的瘙痒。Brian沉沉地压在他身上，只有呼吸间胸膛轻微的伏动证明这个男人还是一具活物，Roger看不见他的表情，只知道那些滚烫的液体戛然而止，浓稠冰凉的酸涩在他们彼此之间的触碰下流动，肌肉酥麻战栗，每一根汗毛都风声鹤唳。

药物作用下的狂欢在神经末梢的刺激失效后，引发的是海啸一样铺天盖地的空乏，Roger全身都像一朵云一样塌陷柔软，他没有力气推开Brian也没有办法思考怎么正常地讲话，他风里的羽毛抱住一棵花茎一样缠住Brian的脖颈，没有任何思考，只是遵从本能，那个惊慌失措像要永远逃离过去一样狂奔着的无助男孩回到了他的身体里，他不知道自己有没有说出口，但他的心口发出了剧烈的扭曲的声音，他像半是惨叫着半是哀求着，“别走，不要离开我，我不是……我不是……”

幻觉层叠而至，天花板是耸动旋转着的缤纷万花筒，封闭的酒店房间变成幼年噩梦一样的牢笼，那一双布满血丝眼白发黄的蓝眼睛，苍老暴戾，却是他一切人格丑陋而耻辱的起源，那个男人扭曲而歇斯底里地声音又出现在他的耳边，那是一个环绕于他终生的响亮诅咒，“你是一个下贱的杂种，一辈子都不配得到爱。”紧接着的就是一声闷响，父亲的空酒瓶倒在地上，他被揪住衣领，在绝望的阴翳下被无法反抗的力量擒摯撞向桌角，厚重的令人作呕的酒气盖住从他额角弥漫开的血腥味，眼前的世界整个反转在这手无寸铁的十岁男孩面前，他的视野里仅有父亲肮脏的沾满泥巴的大头皮鞋，习以为常地对疼痛不再作出任何应激反应，母亲的尖叫从门口仅有的一点光源处刺进来，他的身体麻木僵硬却又像泥巴做的罪人塑像一样沉重，睡吧，睡吧，也许不用再醒来是更好的选择……

现在的RogerTaylor可以毫不犹豫地把那个卑劣之极的男人掀翻在地毫不犹豫，也可以不带一丝怜悯地把他踩在脚底下践踏他少得可怜的自尊，RogerTaylor当然值得所有人的爱，并且拥有远超他需求的狂热的爱。他可以居高临下地像俯视一个肿瘤一样嫌恶这个从未得到过爱的可怜虫，因为他再也不是那个被踢一脚就呕吐不已的十岁男孩。

而在更深的地方，蛰伏已久的病症从未出现痊愈的迹象，哪怕是现在，彼时的恐惧也会像一根无形的藤蔓缠住他的脚踝如影随形，他是一个坚定的无神论者，从不相信因果轮回报应，神没有给他恩慈，宗教是人类哄骗自我的伪善，他接收到的爱是暴虐侵犯的爱，他学会的唯一的爱也是侵占强暴一般的爱，他从来没得到过爱的启蒙，这让他对于这捉摸不定又脆弱易碎的奢侈品怀有无耻的渴求和病态的恐惧。

他看见他嘲讽无数次，早已被他战胜的施暴者，在幻觉里痛苦蜷缩在地上来回翻滚，凌乱的金色长发下罩住的赫然是一张他自己的脸。多么荒谬啊，一个疮痍满目的胆小鬼。

“看着我Roger，你到底吃了什么东西？看着我，Rog，我在这里，你不能看别的地方，醒过来，Rog，醒过来，我在这里，我不会走，但是你要醒过来，醒过来，Rog……”

他感觉到自己像一个玩具一样软绵绵地被抱起来，一只充满力量的大手在反复拍打他的后背，他的头像被甩进了榨汁机一样天旋地转变成一碗浆糊，就算这样他也还能听清楚BrianMay说的每一个字，他的视野被Brian年轻却又不是那么青涩的脸占据，他与那双深色纯净的眼珠子对视却无法聚焦，十分抱歉，他直接吐在了Brian身边，胃袋里的酒精混着胆汁直接从他的鼻腔里喷出来，十分惨烈，但他终于找回了一些神志，足够清醒到看见Brian脸上毫不掩饰的悲伤并且极力克制的嫌恶。

操，现在他又觉得我是傻逼了。RogerTaylor觉得自己的口腔全是一股酸苦的胃液胆汁混在一起的味道，从昨天起他就没吃什么东西，现在当然只能吐出一洼泛黄的不明液体。他用BrianMay的领口擦了擦嘴然后不管不顾地，混蛋一样地把脸埋进到Brian温暖的肩窝里，就是这男人实在是太瘦，胸前的骨头根根分明，撞得Roger脸颊生疼。

那些被Brian赶走的骨肉皮喜欢用香草甜味的香水，因为Roger喜欢那样糜烂的甜味，现在这股残留的香精气味和他自己的呕吐物的味道混在一起，像一株巨型植物的花茎腐烂在了房间中央，他赤身裸体地挂在Brian身上，姿势就像花托上两棵纠缠在一起的植物生殖器。

Brian还保持着把Roger整个圈在怀里的姿势，他像触碰一窝幼猫一般抚摸着Roger的身体，从发凉的背到温热的小腹，这一刻的Roger就像块吸饱水的海绵，潮湿、柔软，手指每走过一处他身体的凹陷之处就像一根木棍挑起蜂蜜。Brian的吻落在Roger的额头上，又细又密，他亲吻每一滴咸涩的汗液，用嘴唇把Roger黏在额头上的碎发整理好。他知道Roger很多时候对于他来说都是个行事方式荒诞不经的人，可是当Roger真的这样细碎不堪地展开在他的面前，他还是毫无防备地，碎刀尖碎玻璃刺进脚掌心，每一眼都留下新鲜疼痛的血迹。

“我是一个贪婪的人，我在小的时候住在机场旁边，那些飞机掠过我家房顶的时候产生会把耳膜震破的轰鸣，我经常去机场的小河里钓小鱼小虾钓上来再把它们放走。”

“我常常想，在空中夜航也会在星星之间穿梭吗，可以伸出手摘一颗放在口袋里带回家吗？那些漂亮的闪着光的星星，应该是玫瑰色的糖果的结晶做成的，是永恒不会融化的糖果，虽然是甜味的但是也不能放在嘴里，因为他们是滚烫，会把舌头烫坏。”

“小的时候我想占有那些神秘的星星，我根本不知道人在地球上只能看金星火星什么的，我喜欢他们，就像对待小鱼小虾一样喜欢，我只是想，只是想把他们钓上来，在放走……”

“人是不是总是在重复一样的轨迹呢，把星星钓上来再放走，爱一个人，是不能和他结成契约关系的，爱人也是要被放回河里的。”

Brian自顾自讲了一堆话，他难得出现词不达意思维混乱，他也不指望Roger能听到，他只是想要告诉Roger，有的时候，他宁愿他们并不是彼此相爱的，他宁愿他们只是事后烟都不会共享操完没有一个吻的炮友，他希望Roger不要爱他不要给他一点怜悯。

这很奇怪，这是一种怪异绝症一样对爱的恐慌。他在最艰难的时候，抬头看着下午三点慕尼黑的天空，只能看见自杀的颜色，他打开日记本去看第一页贴着妻子的照片，他每天翻开都能看见他妻子的笑容，这个原理就像是上班族会在桌子上放一张妻子的照片，装在精美的相框里那种，是人在艰难的时候要寻求婚姻的力量作为支持抚慰。

在那个下午他看见妻子的照片，突然意识到他并不爱她，或者说不再爱她了，他也不爱所有人。在那个下午，他打电话给了Roger，这是一个铤而走险的尝试，他捏着电话线，好像捏住了自己脐带一样和这个世界的最后联系，不知道会走向新生还是走向灭亡。

“操你的，Bri，你他妈说什么屁话。”Brian没有指望Roger这一刻能听见他说的任何一个词，他磕嗨了，他现在是个暴躁的疯子。他开始真正表露出他在意的东西了。“Brian，你不要走，不可以坐飞机。”

RogerTaylor在他身上难受地扭动起来，他的浑身开始发烫，脸颊染上酡红，嘴里咕噜咕噜含着口水似的口齿不清，边说话边把口水流到Brian身上，他一只手紧紧勾住Brian的脖子，一只手开始在身上上下摸索，他就这样黏在Brian身上，眼神涣散着，不知道是不是又在经历一场高潮。

他不知道从哪里摸出一个小东西，一个混沌地像星星一样反射着光的小东西，就像他更为年轻时候研究的黄道光。那是一个戒指吗，BrianMay的手还环在Roger的身上，却好像穿过了自己的身体攥住自己的喉咙，让那根喉管颤抖哽咽无法呼吸。

Roger眼神滞涩行动迟缓，就像一个动作缓慢的毛绒动物，但是他捏着那枚指环的的手指却因为用力过度而发白，他粗鲁激烈地扯过Brian的手，开始一个一个手指尝试，Brian的手本来就比正常男人的手大出一圈，无数次，这双手都在吉他上生产片刻的奇迹的光芒，无数次，这双手也和RogerTaylor做过下流不堪的情事，他甚至不敢保证自己比身体更熟悉这双手。Roger还在药物作用里，他的脑子空空只有一个念头，眼前全是滑稽的重影，他记不得人到底有几根手指了，但是他就是像把指环套进BrianMay的手指。

“怎么他妈的套不进！为什么！他妈的套不进！”他尝试了一圈，没有一根合适，他的眼圈泛红，额头上爆出了凸起的青筋，他不去看Brian听不见Brian在喊他让他停下，他变成一个完全关闭的人，一心只想着，如果这枚订婚戒指要给世界上他唯一想给的人，那只能是Brian，他知道这很肉麻，但是他只想给这个人，这个温柔的可爱的讨厌的人。

最后，Roger把它套进了Brian的小手指，他狠狠地咬了一口Brian的手指，不管不顾Brian发出的一声惨叫，然后失去知觉一样趴在Brian身上睡着了。没有比这更疯魔的一切了，Brian躺倒在酒店的地毯上，他突然开始憎恨起自己，又突然开始想要继续活着了。

尽管这一切又肮脏又混乱，像一颗迷幻药胶囊，但是他看着白色的天花板，就好像又看见他不断回到过去的那条秘密通道，他永远在表达不满，想要回到过去改变一切，所以才永远在恋恋不舍。但是，操他的吧，他现在想要活着，就好像突然又获得了一种无耻的渴望，人如果是凭借无耻继续活在世上的动物，那就让他继续无耻吧。

“再见。”

他无数次地回到过去，每一种可能给了他两个选择，但是他只能够选择爱RogerTaylor，这是他唯一和最终的选择，他尝试了那么多次，在无数不同的时空入口，可是在爱情面前又好像都是无解，他会爱上RogerTaylor，然后一切像连环车祸一样不可救药地发生，然后他心安理得地把头埋在RogerTaylor的颈窝上。

BrianMay想，虫洞是时候该关闭了。


End file.
